narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Demon Consuming Seal
|jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze |hand signs=Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake, Clap Hands |debut manga=122 |boruto=No |debut anime=72 |debut shippuden=No |boruto anime=No |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |movie debut=Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The '''Dead Demon Consuming Seal' is a sealing technique developed by the Uzumaki clan to call upon the power of the Shinigami.Naruto chapter 619, page 2 Its very existence is so secret that even Orochimaru knew nothing about it. Overview After the hand seals are performed, the user's soul is partly separated from their body and suspended behind them. Behind their soul appears the Shinigami, which restrains their soul with its hair. Only the summoner is able to see the Shinigami at this point. After a few moments,Naruto chapter 123 the Shinigami wraps its left arm with prayer beads and chants unintelligibly until a cursed seal appears on its arm. It then drives its arm into the summoner's soul, thus allowing the summoner to call upon the Shinigami to seal a target: the Shinigami's arm emerges from the summoner's body and grasps the target's soul. When Hiruzen Sarutobi performs it, he is required to get close to his target in order to initiate the seal. When Minato Namikaze performs it, he is able to remain at a distance.Naruto chapter 504 Targets are able to see the Shinigami so long as it's in contact with their soul.Naruto chapter 124 While the Shinigami grabs their soul, the target is immobilised, any jutsu they may be using are dispelled, and they are prevented from performing additional jutsu. With targets unable to escape or fight back, the summoner can remove and seal their soul. Hiruzen was able to seal multiple souls by using this technique in conjunction with the Shadow Clone Technique. The sealing, however, is not necessarily complete nor automatic: * When Minato uses it, he seals only the Nine-Tails' yin chakra, leaving its yang chakra alone.Naruto chapter 503, page 17 * When Hiruzen used it on Orochimaru, he had to rely on his own physical strength to extract Orochimaru's soul. Because he lacked the strength to fully remove it,Naruto chapter 136 he opted instead to only seal Orochimaru's arms, accomplished by having the Shinigami cut off the arms of Orochimaru's soul.Naruto chapter 137 The target's soul is sealed within the body of the summoner, represented by a swirl pattern on their torso that is similar in appearance to the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. In Minato's case, this sealing of the Nine-Tails' yin chakra into himself makes him its jinchūriki.Naruto chapter 631 With the sealing completed, the Shinigami gradually starts consuming the summoner's soul. The summoner can, with difficulty, continue moving and speaking, allowing them to finish any lingering business they may have, but they will die as soon as their soul has been fully consumed. The souls of the summoner and their victim do not pass on to the Pure Land,Naruto chapter 520, pages 11-12 instead being trapped within the Shinigami's stomach, destined to fight each other for all eternity. Although Orochimaru survives the sealing of his arms, his arms are paralysed, causing them to hang uselessly at his sides. This prevents him from performing hand seals and by extension most ninjutsu. With time, he's able to regain limited use of the arms, but he's still left with a constant and extreme pain.Naruto chapter 153 Orochimaru believes that Tsunade could heal his arms - something Tsunade does not deny - but she refuses to help him.Naruto chapter 155 Ultimately, after his arms begin to rot, Orochimaru is forced to switch bodies or risk death.Naruto chapter 198, pages 15-17 He is able to make better use of the new body's arms,Naruto chapter 295 but the jutsu he can use remain limited so long as his soul's arms are sealed within the Shinigami.Naruto chapter 618 Souls can only be freed from the Shinigami's stomach by using . To use, an individual wears the Shinigami Mask, causing them to become possessed by the Shinigami. If the individual wearing the mask slices open their own stomach, the Shinigami will do the same, and any souls inside it will be freed. However, the mask doesn't have any properties that will prevent its user from dying of that injury; when Orochimaru uses this to restore his arms, he survives the injury by switching bodies once again. With the other souls he frees from the Shinigami, Orochimaru is able to use the Impure World Reincarnation. Trivia * The full name of this technique is . * Tō no Sho lists the Dead Demon Consuming Seal as having a range of up to five meters. When Minato uses it against the Nine-Tails, he does so from significantly further away. * During his discussion with Kushina on how to deal with the Nine-Tails, Minato stated: . What he meant by this is unclear. References Clan::Uzumaki clan de:Shiki Fuujin es:Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte id:Segel Malaikat Maut Kematian ru:Дзюцу запечатывания: Печать души Демона pt-br:Selo Consumidor do Demônio Morto fr:Emprisonnement des Morts